The Mansion Games
by TattoosAndKittens
Summary: 24 kids. All must battle to the death. The ringmaster is called Bill Cipher, once they find out his real name... they may all leave Rated M for possible bad language and gore
1. Dipper and Mabel

~DIPPER AND MABEL~

THIRD PERSON POV

Dipper was excited and nervous. It was obvious. Mabel however, was not. She was freaking out, but not for the same reason as Dipper.

" Dip! Pay attention! I asked you a question! " Mabel huffed, obviously impatient after asking him the same question twice.

Dipper's head snapped up. "Sorry Mabel... I was thinking. What was the question?" Dipper smiled sheepishly

Mabel huffed, again. "You weren't thinking you were worrying!" Mabel sighed, she was sick of her twin always worrying. "The question was, which sweater? Llama in a trench coat, or penguin in a tux? " Mabel grinned, she was excited for this.

"I don't know Mabel! We're going to a MANSION. Shouldn't you wear something formal... I don't know, a dress?" Dipper sighed as he buttoned up his white dress shirt.

"Blah blah blah." Mabel mocked him. " Penguin in a tuxedo it is!" Mabel picked up the sweater and a bright yellow skirt, she then skipped over to the bathroom to change.

After she changed they heard the clear voice of their Grunkle Stan yell out "DIPPER. MABEL. HURRY UP. I'M LEAVING IN 1 MINUTE. WITH OR WITHOUT YOU." Dipper and Mabel rushed downstairs and hopped in the car.

"We made it!" Mabel smiled as her and Dipper got out of the car and stared at the giant Mansion in front of them, it may be only 3 stories, but it was huge compared to the Mystery Shack.

"Yeah yeah yeah! I'm leaving. SEE YA!" Grunkle Stan yelled before he sped off.

" GRUNKLE ST- Is that a police car?" Mable asked.

"It sure is..." A strangely familiar voice rang out, but the twins didn't have time to decide who it was because they both suddenly blacked out.


	2. Bill

THIRD PERSON POV

Dipper woke up with a splitting headache. He touched his neck and felt dried blood. "Ow…" He mutters. He glanced around the room and saw a bottle of pills; he assumed that was for the headaches. The pills were sitting on a stand that also had a lamp on it; the stand was next to the bed he was sitting on. There was another stand on the opposite side of the bed with a cup of water. He took a sip of the water and swallowed the pills. He stood up and opened the closet, only to see… his clothes. He was confused, but then he saw a sticky note. Dipper picked it up, the words were written in deep red, his own blood maybe?

"Go to the Cafeteria for answers" he read aloud. He sighed and walked out the door. Right across from his room was another door. He read the gold plate next to it. "Mabel…" Dipper's eyes widened, Mabel was here?! He dashed down the hallway searching for the cafeteria

Mabel looked around. She had made it to the cafeteria, where was her brother? She saw him walk in, but she was cut off by a strange yellow figure walking up on stage. "Why… Why hello everyone! My name is Bill!" The voice was familiar, it was the same voice all 24 kids had heard before blacking out. "I go by Bill Cipher. Welcome to my mansion! The fridge magically restocks itself! The only way to get out? Kill someone and don't get caught! Now, if you all choose the wrong person, then only one person gets out, the killer! The second and third floor are locked down until people die. You can live here forever or not. Now… Rollcall!. Allaister Jackson?" The man, Bill Cipher, called out.

"I'm here.." A boy with a blue fringe called out.

"All right…" Bill continued calling out names, the only ones that were important to Mabel and Dipper where the following: Gideon Gleeful, Robert Valentino, and Wendy Corduroy.

Everyone was frightened as they left for their rooms, they didn't know if anyone would kill, but if someone did, they did NOT want it to be them who ended up dead..

~ end chapter ~

so uh yeah. In my story everyone is kinda about 14-16 because 12 year olds and 16 years olds would kinda be dumb since a 16 year old can easily over power a 12 year old


	3. Allaistair's deed

THIRD PERSON POV

It had been a few days and so much had happened. Mabel had befriended a young girl named Lilac. Lilac was serious so this friendship shocked many. Lilac was simply a nickname, given to the girl for her naturally lilac hair. Lilac's real name was Anastasia Kenova. She's originally from Russia. As Lilac walked into the cafeteria and looked around she noticed something strange. There were only 20 people in the cafeteria, Dipper Pines, Robert Valentino, June Letterman, and Kelsie Falcon, were all missing. After grabbing her French toast, Lilac walked towards Mabel.

"Hey Mabel!" Lilac smiled as she sat down next to Mabel. "Where's Little Dip? Shouldn't he be out here chowing down on food like the rest of us are?"

Mabel shrugged, and with a mouthful of pancakes said, "I'm not sure… I try and let Dip sleep" Mabel swallowed her food and cleared her throat "I hope you understood all of that…"

Lilac laughed softly. "I grew up in a Russian household with 3 brothers and a father, if you can't understand people with their mouth full, you don't SURVIVE." Lilac smiled as she began to cut her French toast.

Mabel nodded and glanced up. "There he is!" Mabel got up on the table and yelled "DIPPER OVER HERE OVER HERE. COME SIT OVER HERE." Everyone began to look at either Mabel or Dipper.

Dipper sighed and walked into the kitchen to grab breakfast.

ALLAISTAIR POV

I did it… I actually did it! I can't believe I did it… I killed someone! Now all I have to do is replace my hoodie and go to breakfast. I walked into my room and grabbed a hoodie. I quickly ran into the cafeteria, I sighed in relief, I was the first one there. I noticed a small yellow glow coming from the kitchen and walked in.

"Why hello there Allaistair!" The man from before, I believe his name was… Bill? "Glad to see you're back after that eventful night!"

"What are you talking about…? I had a normal night!" I faked a smile as I lied. "I'm just here for breakfast! What do we have?"

"We have biscuits, pancakes, French toast, waffles, and apparently lies!" Bill grinned "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone Allaistar! I can't, that's against the rules of the game."

I sighed and nodded. "Okay"

THIRD PERSON POV

Wendy stood up on the stage. "Okay. We need to go check on everyone who isn't here! Lilac, Mabel, and Allastair go check on Robbie! Dipper, Candy, and Poppy go check on Kelsie! Terrance, Relic, and I will go check on June. As everyone who's name was called out walked out of the mission, and into the rooms of the people who's names where called, a single scream was heard from Kelsie Falcon's room.


	4. Trial Run

THIRD PERSON POV

Everyone rushed into Kelsie's room, but it was soon too full so many gathered around in the hallway.

"What is it?" Allaistair asked, although he knew what it was he had to play it cool. "What's wrong?"

"K-Kelsie… Kelsie's dead!" Poppy stammered. "I- She was hung in a hoodie!"

"Well well well… A murder has been discovered, 10 minutes 'til the trial!" Bill grinned from the corner.

"Ten minutes?! Oh no… Okay Pacifica, Mabel check the bathroom! Poppy check Allaistair's room…" Wendy droned on barking orders.

ALLAISTAIRS POV – TEN MINUTES LATER.

Everyone was suddenly teleported to this room. I assumed it was by Bill. I was going to be active in this trial to take the heat off me. I stood up. "Hello, I'd like to talk first. Thank you." I began and I looked around. "I would like to talk to Poppy first please." Poppy stood up.

"What do you need…?" Poppy stood up, smiled as she looked at me.

"You were talking to me in my room last night correct?" I looked at her, smiling softly, I felt bad because it was true I had feelings for her but… I NEED to get out of here.

"Uh yeah, I was telling you how I thought Kelsie might like you, and that as long as I had you I'd be fine living in this mansion forever." Poppy blushed lightly.

I nodded, and smirked. "Now… You were upset at the victim? And it happens that one of my hoodies went missing. The hoodie Kelsie was hung with to be exact" I continued on and listed more lies that sounded like evidence. "I rest my case." I sat back down.

POPPY'S POV – RIGHT AFTER ALLAISTAIR SAT DOWN.

I can't believe Al! I trusted him and now he's accusing me of murder? You know what I bet it was him! I continued standing "Now, Allaistair has presented a case, a case full of lies. My first piece of evidence: how does he know it's his? He was in Dipper's room looking for evidence when the body was taken down, correct Wendy?"

Wendy stood up and nodded. "That is correct. The only person in the room was me, and I told no one about the hoodie." Wendy nodded and sat down.

I nodded. "Thank you Wendy. Now, I have an alibi. I couldn't sleep that night so I slept in Relic's room. Relic is my close friend, no we are not in love, he doesn't swing that way. Relic can you confirm my alibi?" I looked at him.

Relic glared slightly. "Yes. You were with me that night. All night, we couldn't sleep because we were scared someone would harm us."

"Thank you Relic. I rest my case." I sat back down.

Bill's voice could be heard "VOTING TIME. Remember, it's majority so whoever is voted for the most dies."

I shook my head, I was not excited. Tablets appeared in front of us and we voted, I voted for Wendy. I knew she was innocent but I… I couldn't think of Allaistair like that… I curled up in a ball, I didn't want to see what was next.

THIRD PERSON POV – AFTER VOTING

Bill's voice rang out "Any last words Allaistair?" He didn't try to hide the excitement in his voice.

"I… I just want to say I'm sorry to everyone, I just wanted to be free. Poppy I know I should've admitted it instead of blaming you but… I wanted to see my… little brother and sister…a-and..." Allaistair started tearing up. "I-I'm sorry."

Allaistair disappeared for a moment, only to appear on the screen.

"I call this one… TRIAL RUN." Bill laughed, it was terrifying.

Allaistair looked confused then looked down, and saw water rising. He yelled and started running up the stair. The water inched closer and closer until.. Allaistair reached the top of the stairs, he opened the door and almost got through when all of a sudden..

"NO. ONE. ESCAPES. MY. TRAPS." Bill screamed.

Everyone's eyes had been staring at the screen, hoping for escape. Poppy watched in horror as her boyfriend was crushed by the ceiling which, unbeknownst to the poor boy and the survivors, had been falling. Blood was splattered everywhere and it was all Poppy could do to not smash her head through the tablet and kill herself right then and there, though she'd later wish she had.


End file.
